Broken Promise
by aiyang
Summary: Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir geschah, doch seit diesem Augenblick war ich verzaubert... Nojiko X Ace


Broken Promise 

And a new life...

Es war vor kaum mehr als neun Monaten, als du in unser Dorf kamst. Du warst allein und hattest niemanden bei dir. Konntest du doch nicht mehr als ein Reisender sein. Allein und verlassen auf der weiten See, ohne Vergangenheit und ohne Heimat, denn die hattest du scheinbar schon lange hinter dir gelassen.

Du sagtest, du wärst auf der Suche.

Als wir dich fragten wonach, zogest du dir deinen Hut vors Gesicht und meintest, nach deiner Zukunft.

Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir geschah, doch seit diesem Augenblick war ich verzaubert. Konnte nur noch dich ansehen, mit deinem schwarzen Haar, welches einen so angenehmen Duft verbreitete, dass er mir noch immer ein beständiger Begleiter ist. Und dann deine Augen, die mich immer wieder aufs Neue mit diesem Blick taxierten, dass ich eine wahre Vibration der Lust durch meinen Körper rauschen spürte. Sie waren so gefräßig, dass ich Angst bekam, du würdest mich auf einmal verschlingen.

Doch noch mehr reizte mich dein Lächeln.

Nicht das Lächeln, welches du den Anderen, gabst sondern ‚mein' Lächeln...

Es strahlte solch eine Wärme aus, dass mir noch jetzt bei dem Gedanken daran mein Herz zerbrennt. Du scheinst ein Feuer in dir zu tragen, welches deine Gefühle widerspiegelt.

Schwach und kalt...

Oder heiß und lodernd...

Dieses Feuer, welches du mir schon in der ersten Sekunde preisgabst, in einem Kuss der puren Leidenschaft.

Deine Lippen strahlten eine Hitze aus, die einfach unbeschreiblich war. Ich hatte Angst, mich an ihnen zu verbrennen, doch konnte ich auch nicht von ihnen ablassen. Sie waren wie Flammen, die mir den Weg in der Dunkelheit leuchteten. Ich wollte bei dir sein, denn ich hatte Angst im Dunkeln...

Doch am Schlimmsten war, dass deine Lippen wie Drogen waren. Vielmehr waren sogar alle deine Berührungen Drogen für mich. Ich war einfach süchtig nach dir und konnte nicht mehr von dir ablassen.

Du warst so fordernd und hart mit deinem Sein doch gleichzeitig auch weich und zärtlich.

Es war alles wie im Traum. Du warst einfach das Wundervollste, was ich je erlebt hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich dich für ewig bei mir behalten wollte...

Wollte weiterhin dieses Gefühl erleben, wenn deine warmen Finger über meinen Körper fuhren und eine solche Gänsehaut erzeugten, dass ich glaubte, sie würde noch Tage andauern. Mein Körper erzitterte unter jeder deiner Berührungen in einem Tanz der Liebe, dessen Rhythmus mein schlagendes Herz gab. Ach könntest du mich doch nur ewig so berühren. Mir ewig deine warmen Empfindungen offenbaren und damit einen weiteren Schauer der Begierde zwischen uns bewirken.

Doch du hast mich verlassen...

Sagtest, es ginge nicht anders. Musstest weiter suchen nach deiner Zukunft. Doch was war mit unserer Zukunft? War ich dir auf einmal egal? War das Feuer deiner Leidenschaft etwa schon so schnell verloschen?

Oh, warum tatest du mir das an? Bitte unterlasse deine Spielereien mit meinem Herzen. Ich schenkte es dir doch, um dir meine Gefühle zu zeigen... Höre auf damit zu spielen...

Die Tränen kamen mir, als du sagtest, du wolltest gehen. Ich konnte sie nicht halten... wollte es auch nicht...

Zweifelte an dir und deiner Liebe. Doch du bliebst noch, bis selbst die letzte meiner Tränen verloschen war und gingst erst dann mit einem Versprechen, im Herzen, welches du mir gabst.

Du wolltest sofort da sein, wenn ich dich brauchte.

Mir eine Stütze sein, wenn ich nicht weiterkonnte.

Dein Feuer leuchten lassen, wenn es dunkel war.

Und ich glaubte dir...

Zu jeder Zeit waren meine Gedanken bei dir und begleiteten dich auf deinem Wege. Waren dir ein treuer Begleiter, wenn du einsam warst.

Doch als ich allein war, kamst du nicht...

Ich stützte dich mit den Erinnerungen unserer gemeinsamen Momente, wenn du unter all deinen Lasten drohtest einzuknicken.

Doch als ich zusammenbrach, warst du nicht da...

Stets wies dir mein Herz mit seinem göttlichen Rhythmus, wenn es nach deinem Namen rief, den Weg. So konntest du dich nie verirren.

Doch als ich mich verlief, halfst du mir nicht...

Warum hast du mich nur so belogen? Du wolltest doch bei mir sein. Doch ließest du mich allein. Ich liebte dich doch so sehr. Fühltest du denn nicht genauso? War dieses Feuer unecht gewesen? Dieses Feuer, welches mein Herz doch so erwärmt hatte. Doch nun war es weg und mein Herz fror, mehr als je zuvor.

Ich beschloss dich zu hassen...

Nur so konnte ich dich vielleicht bald vergessen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Ich wollte dich komplett aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen. Nie mehr an dich denken. Wollte nicht mehr frieren ohne dein Feuer. Wollte doch nur wieder leben können.

Fast hatte ich es geschafft. Hatte dich aus meinem Denken verstoßen und konnte bald wieder lachen.

Doch dann kam alles zurück...

Dein Haar, so schwarz und wohlduftend, dass es mir den Atem raubte.

Deine Augen, die mich mit einem solch warmen Blick bedachten, dass ich nicht wegsehen konnte.

Und dann dein Lächeln. Das Lächeln, welches du nur mir schenktest, in der Hoffnung von mir geliebt zu werden.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu weinen vor Freude.

Ach, Ace...

Dein Sohn sieht genauso aus wie du...


End file.
